Client devices (“clients”), such as a desktop computer or a handheld wireless device may execute software instructions in the form of application programs (also called “client apps”) that are used by a manager to approve of one or more requests related to work (“work items”) in an organization. Examples of work items are requests typically submitted by employees, such as requests for requisition and/or requests for reimbursement of out-of-pocket expenses. Work items typically have one or more attributes, such as amount, due date, description, etc., which may be entered by the employee and displayed to the manager by a client app, in order to obtain the manager's approval (or disapproval) of the work item.
Client apps obtain work items to display to a manager from programs executing in servers that implement business logic (also called “business applications”). Each business application typically provides its own interface, and hence it is common for a specific client app to be designed to retrieve and display work items generated by a corresponding business application. In such systems, a client app designed for one business application cannot retrieve and display work items from another business application. Thus, multiple client apps may be used by a manager, to review and approve work items in multiple business applications.
It is more efficient for a manager to use a single client app to access work items in multiple business applications. Due to existence of multiple interfaces of multiple business applications, creation of the single client app requires re-creation of software instructions that exist in the multiple client apps. Hence, there is a need for apparatuses, methods and non-transitory computer-readable storage media as follows.